IgE is responsible for allergy, particularly type I allergy. In recent years, allergic diseases have increased in dogs raised as pet animals, like humans.
Probable methods for treating type I allergy include the use of a compound which binds to IgE in serum and suppressing the binding of IgE to mast cells, and examples thereof suggested include the use of an antibody which binds to the Fc region of IgE (see Patent Literature 1).